You’re my only hope
by xBrokenxAngelxWingsx
Summary: Sasuke and his thoughts on Sakura.


**A/N-MY COUSIN MADE THIS. NOT ME. Enjoy. **

**You're my only hope**

**One-shot**

Sasuke bit on the piece of grass gently. Above him, the sky was velvet, and stars scattered across the sky. He sighed, thinking of that one night where Sakura saw a shooting star and grabbed his hand and pointed it out to him. He sighed once more, closing his eyes. But even then he could not escape the image of the pink-haired smiling girl. With an angry cry, Sasuke sat up, successfully crushing the blade of grass.

"Why must I feel this way?" He whispered. "She's just an idiotic girl." Sasuke looked down at his calloused hands that had seen far too much blood in the past three years. He knew what happiness cost, and in order to save her from him, he had left Konoha. However, the sight of her broken and tear-stained face would forever be etched into his mind. On the loneliest of nights, when he was feeling depressed, he would imagine her smile, and sometimes, he thought he could hear "Sasuke-kun!" But she was never there.

The Uchiha prodigy smiled bitterly. He had pushed her away, and this was the price he paid for it. He laid back down, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the stars. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed the annoying fan girl. Somewhere along the way, she had managed to get under his skin, invade his dreams and somehow, sneak her way into his heart. The sad thing was that he had only just realized this now. He knew what the cost was to keep the curse mark, and that he might loose himself to it. An image of a sobbing Sakura telling him how much she loved him appeared before him. He growled lowly. Even when she was miles away she was still annoying!

Sasuke smiled sadly. He remembered telling her on that fateful night of when he left Konoha that she was still annoying. He remembered the shock on her face, and how he had turned around, determined to leave. How she had shouted out that she would scream (even though they both knew she wouldn't) and how he had disappeared, then reappeared behind her. How he had thanked her, and then knocked her out. Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering picking up her body, and how well she fit against him. He could still envision himself laying her down on the bench, staring down at the tears that were still making their way down her face. How he had brushed them aside, and kissed her forehead goodbye.

Deep down, he knew that he would see her again. He didn't know when, but he knew he would.He didn't want to loose his soul to the curse mark. Sasuke opened his dark eyes and stared at the midnight sky, where the stars made a shining river on the blackness. He knew that she would never love a monster, because even though he pushed her away, insulted her and was cold to her, she never left his side, not even once. In turn, he had opened up slightly to her, letting her see him at some of his weakest moments. If he came back as a monster, would she still be able to see the best in him, even when no one else would? Would she still be able to proudly declare that she loved him, Uchiha Sasuke?

He didn't want to think about what would happen if he turned into somebody that Sakura would never be able to love. All through his life, she had always been there.

She promised him that she would be there for him, always. But sometimes, forever is never long enough. He knew now that he loved her, and possibly always had. He had just never realized it. He smirked to himself. "She's so annoying. Yet, I love her." He whispered, the moon the only witness to his confession. Then, he smiled. A real, actual smile. He would defeat Orochimaru, and he would kill Itachi. He would then return to Konoha, and tell Sakura how he felt. All those nights where he could only see her, when she was in almost every single one of his dreams, and how when he closed his eyes, he could still see her bright smile flashing at him, even though he scowled at her and told her she was annoying. If he didn't he would become a monster, and the young woman would never love a monster. It seemed ironic, in an almost Romeo and Juliet kind of way. Some would consider it sweet. Haruno Sakura was Uchiha Sasuke's only hope.

**A/N- This is an old one that I made at Christina's a long time ago, and we just found it a couple of minutes ago, and we were like ah, what the heck. Let's post it! I know you guys might not want this to remain a one-shot, and if I get more reviews, I'll write a sequel to it! Don't forget to look at my new chapter of Surprise, and check out my other story, the sequel to Only in Dreams (you don't really have to read that one first, but it'll give you a better understanding) which is called Never Alone. Enjoy, and don't forget to click on that little purple button! **

Invisible-she has an OBSESSION with the comma's...MUAHAHA. SHE DOESN'T EVEN MENTION MY STORIES! whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm mad at her now...cries...


End file.
